


In which there's a very thin line between not-girlfriend thing and absolutely a girlfriend thing

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/F, but yeah fluffy lesbians here, pre s3/4 because those are painful, so s1/2 here because I miss my soft gfs, the sex is vague, v v fluffy despite that sex tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Glimmer invites Adora to bathe. Adora then sees the light (along with another set of things).
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	In which there's a very thin line between not-girlfriend thing and absolutely a girlfriend thing

**Author's Note:**

> me to myself ; dae you have a multi chapter fic out that you need to update, get on it pls
> 
> My brain while I sit in a parking lot ; lol what if you write a completely random bath fic?? Haha,,, just kidding,,,,, unless???

"...do I want to _what_ ?"

"Take a bath?" Glimmer pauses, hand stilling in their motion of pulling off her shirt. "Do you not know—Do they _really_ not have those in the _horde_ —!?"

"No!" Adora dismisses her with a wave of her hand, exasperated. "I know what those are. I'm just...you can take those with _people_?"

"Uh. Yes?" Glimmer finishes removing her shirt. Adora wills herself not to let her eyes dip down, her bra's a beautifully deep red. It's cute. "Adora you can take baths with anyone if you want."

"Even bow?"

"Once, when we were five."

Adora arches a brow. "Your mom?"

"Not willingly since I was 12 but, she forces me to sit with her in the giant bath she has in her room from time to time, I'll have to show you someday because it's glorious, _babe_, my eyes are up here."

Adora's never really had any self control, anyways, eyes flinging right back up to her smirking girlfriend, her arms now crossed over her moderately covered chest.

Not wanting to give Glimmer the satisfaction or her face time to heat up and turn the same red as Glimmer's bra that was decidedly her colour, Adora continues because she's still overall confused about_.__.__.__everything_ (when isn't she, that's the question).

"Well that's your childhood friend and mother? You haven't...."

"Slept with them?"

Adora nods, briefly thanking the first ones her girlfriend's lips weren't exactly acquainted to the modesty and filter she couldn't let go of. "Yes. That. But it's me and you now and....does that mean it's like a girlfriend thing?"

Glimmer taps her chin, considering. "I guess? I really just want to take a bath, and be with you. But it can be a girlfriend thing if you want to include the fact this may or may not be a ploy just to get and see you naked."

Adora's eyebrows furrow upon that instance. "Girlfriend things are weird. You can see me naked, anytime? Girlfriend thing or not."

Glimmer throws her head back and Adora has no idea exactly what's funny about what she's said but, let's herself smile softy just cause Glimmer infectious giggles are simply enduring. "Oh Adora you're _so_ cute, but, please shut up and just get undressed. You'll see!"

And that's what Glimmer leaves her with, unclasping her bra and dispositing the rest of her clothing along her way to her bathroom to the floor.

If that wasn't invitation enough, Glimmer yelling about getting her ass in there before the water gets cold had her easily stripping (placing all her clothes in a neat little pile, unlike her girlfriend) and hightailing said ass right in there.

* * *

Oh.

_Oh_ _._

Adora sees.

There are alot of bubbles. Glimmer's tub is bigger, way more than the one she has in her room but of course. It fits her, fit for a princess. Royalty.

Glimmer's already shoulders deep in, arm propped against the ledge as she _leans_, hand-holding-chin-up and an expected look dancing across her features and _oh_, Adora _so_ sees.

Glimmers hair is wet, clinging to her face in loose little curls as she grins wickedly. She must've dunked herself right as getting in.

"Well?" one of her eyebrows raise, a lone water droplet slides down the side of her face. "Are you coming?"

Adora can hardly be embarrassed about how fast she moves, nor the snort Glimmer lets out at her antics because there were _much_ more important things requiring her attention right now. Like Glimmer. Herself. Glistening.

The waters pleasantly hot, her skin tingles as slowly, she steps in. 

"Oh, yes, take your _sweet_ time why don't you? 'least the view down here is good."

Adora rolls her eyes, feet firmly situated in knee deep water before she lowers herself, a musical sigh leaving her lips once she's fully submerged, water rising with her invasion.

Glimmer only grins. Adora's learned to love and hate that smug look.

"Nice, right?"

"Like the view."

Adora leans back and closes her lids, barely seeing Glimmer's smug look turn impossibly _more_ smug but, it brings forth her own little smile, mouth curling as she leans back on the warm porcelain tub wall.

"Views 'specially nice." she mumbles and can almost hear the laugh in Glimmer's voice when she replies.

"Glad you like it," Then, Adora could practically hear her considerating _something_. "_Buuuut_, y'know what would make mine better?"

Adora hums in acknowledgment and moments later, the water ripples with movements as suddenly, there's a distinctive feel of a body against her own.

She cracks a lid. Glimmer's close enough that she can feel her _breath_.

"That being?"

"Oh, you know."

She doesn't. 

But she did have a good enough guess when one of Glimmers hand rise from the water, reaching itself for her cheek and Glimmer _leans_.

Lips puckering—Adora's waiting. And left waiting, for a rightful kiss for a while after that. Because the hand she presumed was going to cup her face easily bypasses to the back of her head for her hair tie, ponytail being freed from its high prison and just like that, Glimmer moves back and beams.

"There! Now that's _much_ better."

Adora looks at Glimmer.

The other purses her lips. "Oh don't give me that look. If you want a kiss then all you have to do is ask."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No. Hold me, please?" and not like she had much say in, because Glimmers in her arms not a second later, back pressed against her chest and her arms were physically moved themselves by her demanding girlfriend to wrap around her waist.

Soon after that, they just sit. It's nice (as already previously established), comfortable, the bubbles smell of cherry almond.

But. Adora's still curiously at a loss.

"So. What _exactly_ dignifies this as a girlfriend moment?"

Glimmer looks up at her girlfriend, eyebrows drawn down, bewildered. "You're literally _holding_ me _right now_. Naked?"

"I mean. _Essentially_. Your mom could do this."

"Adora _what—no—_oh my _god_," Glimmer's adorable little nose crinkles in apparent disgust. "That's not— this is _different_."

She almost ask how, but, Glimmer's already talking again, probably (mostly) not wanting to hear any much more about her mother in an (otherwise) intimate situation.

"We can make this more of a girlfriend thing, if you'd like."

And in the usual fashion of glimmer-not-letting-adora-dwell-on-what-the-heck-things-meant, (because, they _both_ know if she actually let Adora sit and figure out things on her own, they probably wouldn't even be _dating_ right now), Glimmer grabs one of her hands underwater with her own and guides it down low on her stomach and _oh_.

Oh, _oh_. Ok.

Girlfriend thing. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, comments are v appreciated!!!! Your thoughts, qualms and kinks maybe idk fucking go off or something, thanks for reading (҂ ˘ ³˘)


End file.
